


【梦比优斯&泰迦】最好吃的咖哩

by yocool



Category: Ultraman Mebius, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series, ウルトラマンタイガ | Ultraman Taiga
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:07:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yocool/pseuds/yocool
Summary: 剧场版之后泰迦和泰罗回到光之国，梦比优斯去太空港迎接泰迦归来……
Kudos: 6





	【梦比优斯&泰迦】最好吃的咖哩

**Author's Note:**

> *CP：正常向。主梦比优斯、泰迦。  
> *时间点：假如剧场版之后泰迦和泰罗回到光之国。  
> *OOC  
> *关于时间的bug一堆，请忽视。  
> *小梦在我心里就是咖喱大厨。  
> *正文很短，靠番外充字数。

警备队一收到消息，奥特之母便带着梦比优斯去太空港迎接泰罗和泰迦归来。他们父子才落地，泰罗就被奥母揪着角往银十字拖去。

「奶奶？呃…父亲？」

泰迦还有些搞不清楚状况，对于了解泰罗教官有多让奥特之母头疼的梦比优斯，面对自己师弟疑惑的目光，他只能尴尬地笑了笑。

「泰迦麻烦你带过来了，梦比优斯。」  
「好的。」

梦比优斯和泰迦打完招呼，简单解说一下便一同往银十字的方向走去。一路上泰迦兴奋的说着自己在地球上的见闻，和他的三人小队遇到优幸，EGIS的各位，后来的危机又如何在许多前辈的帮助下渡过。

他们一族的寿命很长，但是对梦比优斯来说，从泰罗教官那边听到泰迦被托雷基亚打散的消息，彷彿像是昨日而已。而现在见到泰迦，恭敬却好强的小师弟，银蓝色胸甲多了不少战斗的痕迹。这种失而復得的喜悦，让离开地球已久的他，再次感觉到喜极而泣的泪水在眼眶裡打转。

但在师弟面前还是需要顾一下面子，他趁着伸手揉泰迦脑袋的时候，另一隻手迅速擦了眼角。

「好快啊，你已经是独当一面的奥特曼了。」梦比优斯特意保持声调的平稳。

「那当然了！」泰迦轻轻拉开压在脑袋上的手掌。「那个…师兄…」他欲言又止。

「怎麽了吗？」

「我在地球上和优幸他们吃过很多好吃的人类食物，可是都没有师兄煮的咖哩好吃。所以……」泰迦低着头害羞起来。

梦比优斯了然于心，回以他平常那样温柔的笑容，说：「你和教官从银十字检查完毕之后发签名给我，我煮好咖哩就拿去你家。」

「耶！」泰迦高兴得跳起来，很快又落地站好。「那我会请父亲把饭煮好！」

「好，那就麻烦你和教官了。」

他微笑着看泰迦以跳跃步走进银十字报到。即使已经独当一面，却很欣慰泰迦没有因为战斗的痛苦而使内心变得冷漠，还是过去那个乖巧又爱吃的师弟。

今天一定要做出最好吃的咖哩。  
梦比优斯暗自下定决心。

End

★番外1

几十万年后，泰迦成为了忙碌的警备队队长，每每遇到困难都会抽空溜到某个时空的日本，在不起眼的巷弄中有一间专卖咖喱饭的小店铺。

「欢迎光临」

老板爽朗的声音总在他拉开门的同时传来。

「梦比优斯师兄！」  
「是你啊，泰迦。怎么了吗？」

讲了一长串的宇宙危机之后，梦比优斯在他肚子咕咕叫时恰好端上咖喱饭，刚炸好的厚切猪排正滋滋作响。

「先解决宇宙警备队队长肚子饿的危机吧，吃饱了才有力气拯救宇宙喔！」

★番外2

布莱克指令经营着黑星餐馆，然而最近却很烦恼，附近新开的咖喱店抢走了他不少宇宙人生意。

和几个恶势力常客聊过之后，决定去找这位不懂得拜码头的年轻店主聊聊。

「欢迎光临」

一行人凶神恶煞地走进店里，但是店主和现场唯一的客人似乎没有太大反应。

「有想要吃什么吗？直接告诉我。」

店主爽朗的微笑，熟悉的面容，让布莱克指令看得心里发寒。另外那位狼吞虎嚥的客人，一袭红色披风，狂野的吃相似乎在哪里见过。

「这不就是梦比优斯吗？」  
「还有宇宙警备队那个新队长！」

布莱克指令现在十分尴尬，为何带来的家伙能认得他们却没事先调查好对方的底细。看着那些恶势力人士夺门而出，他故作镇定地找了位子坐下来。

「诺…诺巴，你要吃海鲜咖喱饭吗？」  
红色的晴天娃娃僵硬的点点头。

真 End


End file.
